Ootori's Heir
by eternaldance22
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya had a passionate romance years ago that ended abruptly when Haruhi found out that Kyoya never wanted to marry. But she didn't know she was pregnant! Now years later Kyoya is the successor to the Ootori group but he finds out that if he doesn't produce a heir soon he will lose the company to his brother. What he doesn't know is that he has an heir. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB SERIES. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR! LOVE YOU BISCO HITORI!**

**This is my first fanfiction so your feedback would be greatly appreciated! XD**

**Haruhi Pov**

"Yuki? Yuki? Where are you? Dinner's ready!"

I saw my little Yuki run into the kitchen with one of my old host club photos in his hand. He was such a charming little boy.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is one of the people in this photo really my daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart remember I told you that your daddy and I were in a club together in high school."

My adorable son's face light up with one of his magical smiles that almost makes my heart stop there so cute.

"Really! Really! Which one is he mommy?"

"Your daddy is the man with the glasses." "He has to wear them just like you."

It killed me sometimes how much he looked like his father. Except for having my brown hair he looks almost like an exact copy of Kyoya just younger, and a little cuter.

"Really? But mommy why isn't he here?"

"Yuki, remember I told you before that he just can't be here right now."

"But mommy all the kids at school say that I am weird because my daddy doesn't live with me. Is that true?"

It broke my heart to see my little boy so sad but this was not a topic I enjoyed talking about.

"Sweetheart! You know that I have told you before that our family is a little different from other families, but in no means does that make you weird. Being different actually makes you special."

* * *

"But! But! Why isn't he here? Doesn't he love me?" And with that Yuki burst in to tears."

I hugged him to my chest and let him cry into my shirt. I wish I could just make everything okay but I know I can't. It won't change that he is growing up without a father, and that I have to raise him alone with no one to share it with. I just want to cry with him, and it is so hard to resist the urge to do so sometimes. Wait, Haruhi! Be strong! Or at least act strong for him. For Yuki your blessing.

"Everything is going to be okay. Please don't cry Yuki. It makes mommy sad to see you cry! You don't want to see mommy sad do you?" I said consoling him the best I could.

-Sniff! Sniff!-

"No I don't like seeing mommy sad."

"That's right Yuki so why don't you stop crying so we can eat dinner. It would be a shame if it got cold because I made your favorite tonight!" I said enthusiastically hoping it would cheer my boy up.

Yuki immediately stopped crying and snapped his head up to look me in the eyes.

"You made macaroni and cheese mommy!"

Wow! Do I know my boy or what? Yuki she likes his macaroni and cheese, doesn't he? Good going Haruhi!

Yuki started jumping up and down all over the kitchen.

Moments like these are when I question if he actually is related to Kyoya. Because most of the time he acts nothing like him. He even acts as crazy as Tamaki-sempai sometimes, and as cute as Honey-sempai.

–sigh

Why am I even thinking impossible thoughts like that? Kyoya is the only person I have ever been with.

* * *

"Yep sweetheart, I said while holding up the pan of baked macaroni and cheese."

"Oh boy let's eat! Let's eat! Let's eat!" Yuki exclaimed while squirming to reach the pan on the tall counter in our kitchen.

He was so funny sometimes. I had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Don't laugh Haruhi! Don't laugh. But I couldn't help it, and let out a small giggle.

-Giggles-

"Mommy? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Yuki said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh nothing Yuki. Now go wash your hands so we can eat dinner."

Few! That was a close one Haruhi!

–Sigh-

I wish Kyoya was here it would make things so much easier. Stupid Haruhi are you forgetting how much he put you through? He didn't want to get married and have a family. So even if he knew about Yuki, all of us being a family would be impossible.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**a little less than 6 years ago…**

"Happy 21st Birthday Haruhi!"

Kyoya my love stood outside my apartment holding a bouquet of white roses.

Oh wow, he got me WHITE roses!That is so like Kyoya finding out which color rose is my favorite instead of getting the generic red kind.

"Kyoya! You didn't have to, but thank you they are beautiful," I said while blushing furiously.

"Your welcome Haruhi, but you could thank me like this."

I felt Kyoya lean towards me and then suddenly his lips were on top of mine pressing against them. When I finally realized what was happening I gently returned the kiss. Our kisses were always so passionate. Knowing the type of person Kyoya is it never really surprised me, but I felt like I was melting and losing myself inside it. I wish things could stay like this forever. Forever with him.

Then slowly we both pulled away. I could tell that I was now furiously blushing but I didn't care.

"I love you Kyoya."

"And I love you Haruhi."

Everything seemed right.

"Well on that note. Haruhi you're going to let me take you to dinner for your birthday!"

"Is that a command general?" I said sarcastically grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes it is!" Kyoya said with a playful smirk on his face.

He grabbed my hand and we were both ushered into his limousine.

Everything seemed right. Who knew that later that evening I would find out how wrong that statement actually was?

* * *

**Later that evening…..**

Kyoya had taken me to this stunning high end restaurant in Tokyo called Aronia de Takazawa owned by Chef Yoshiaki Takazawa bijou.

(P.S: Aronia de Takazawa is actually a restaurant in Tokyo! I heard that it was really awesome so I did research on it so I could use it in this fanfic. Thx for listening! )

When we got there I found out that Kyoya had rented out the whole place! Which wasn't that big to start with because it only seats about 8 people at a time. But, it didn't matter the gesture still almost brought me to tears. The restaurant looked magnificent, and everything felt so intimate. We sat in a hushed, windowless chamber that had sleek wood paneling and dramatic spot lighting. And it made me feel like we were the only people in the entire universe. Kyoya lead me over to our table, which was the only one in the room. And we both sat down. Then a women named Akiko which turned out to be the owner/chefs wife walked over, served our first course and explained what it was in faultless English.

(Sorry for interrupting again but, I wanted to make this clear. I know that Kyoya would still be going to college in Boston during this time in the ouran series but in my fanfiction he actually graduated a year early, so that is why they are both living in japan in this flashback)

Everything seemed perfect.

But then in the middle of finishing our second course we started to have a talk about the family, and the future, which ended up changing everything.

"So Kyoya how many children would you want someday?" I asked curiously.

Then something weird happened I saw Kyoya's smile falter and then he looked a little pained like this was something he didn't want to talk to me about. That's weird! Kyoya has never looked like that before.

Then he replied hesitantly with a statement that almost broke my heart.

"Haruhi I actually don't plan on having any kids."

My face dropped.

What does he mean? He doesn't want to have a family with me? I know Kyoya has never been a big kid person but I thought he would want at least one.

"Why don't you want any children Kyoya? Kids aren't that bad you know."

"Oh it's not that I don't like kids Haruhi its just…."

"What Kyoya?"

Then hesitantly he said, "Well Haruhi it is proper to be married when you have children and…."

"And what Kyoya?" I said innocently.

"I don't plan on ever getting married Haruhi."

It took a second for me to process what he had said but then it hit me.

"What?" I yelled jumping out of my chair. "What do you mean you aren't going to ever get married Kyoya?"

I saw both the chef and his wife look startled, and then scurry out of the room to give us privacy. I felt a little embarrassed at making such as scene because it was something I would usually never do, but that wasn't important right now.

"Haruhi please calm down. It is nothing against you."

"What is it then? That I am not a rich as you or didn't have a good upbringing?" I yelled at him.

Kyoya's face looked startled. I could tell that he didn't expect this type of reaction from me, and that alone hurt me even more. Did he think I was such a laid back girl that not being married wouldn't matter to me?

"No Haruhi of course not! Please be rational about this. It's just that I feel that marriage would get in the way of my work, you have to understand."

"Then what is going to happen to us Kyoya?" I sneered angrily.

I felt embarrassed for the way I was acting, but I couldn't help it. I was extremely hurt! If felt like my world was falling apart piece by piece.

"What do you mean what is going to happen to us Haruhi?" Kyoya asked annoyed. "Of course I want to be with you forever but marriage is just a signed piece of paper that makes everything complicate", he said nonchalantly.

"Really? Just a signed piece of paper Kyoya! Marriage is a vow that says you will always be mine and that I will always be yours until we die. How can you say it is just a piece of paper? Marriage is a sacred ceremony is which people devote themselves to each other."

By now tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Haruhi I think you're being a little dramatic about this! It is not that big of a deal!" Kyoya yelled sounding extremely mad.

"It is to me Kyoya!"

The last thing I ever heard Kyoya say was him yelling "Haruhi!" As I fled the room.

And with that I ran out of the restaurant, hailed a cab and never looked back.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

I can't believe it has been 6 years since then already, and that I haven't seen Kyoya once since I left that restaurant that night. Two months after my fall out with Kyoya I found out that I was pregnant with Yuki. He was born on a beautiful spring day, and I named him Fujioka Yuki because I loved that the meaning of Yuki is blessing. He was the most beautiful baby, but it made me sad when I looked around and had no one to share it with.

Also, I haven't seen any of the other host club member since in fear that they would discover Yuki and tell Kyoya about him.

I miss them all so much! Hikaru and Karou and their crazy schemes. Gentle, and caring Mori-sempai. Cute and fun-loving Honey-sempai. I even miss Tamaki-sempai and his wild antics. But they're my best friends, how could I not miss them?

-Sigh-

Then Yuki came running back into the kitchen screaming, "I am ready to eat now mommy!" I washed my hands.

"Okay Yuki, let's eat."

After dinner I was cleaning up when the phone rang.

"Mommy the phone," Yuki said.

"Coming Yuki! Let me get it!" I yelled nicely from the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and picked it up. Then I heard my dad scream into it, "Haruhi! How is my wonderful daughter doing? Oh and Yuki I hope he is as cute as ever."

I had to step back from it for a second so I didn't hurt my ear drums.

"Oh, hi dad." "Yuki and I are doing just fine."

Actually my dad was very supportive through my whole pregnancy. I thought he would be furious but he was only a little angry with me, but his image of Kyoya was smashed.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Dad?"

"What my precious daughter?"

"I'm pregnant." I almost whispered.

"What Haruhi?" He asked with a look of pure shock on his face.

For a second I thought he had frozen.

So, I said again, "Dad I am two months pregnant. I am so sorry dad I don't know what to do but I….."

Then he squeezed me into a hug and said gently while rubbing my back, "Haruhi everything is going to be okay!"

I looked up at in in shock.

"Dad you're not angry with me?"

"Well to be honest I am a little but there is no use for that now because you can't go back and change the past but…"

But, then suddenly his mood changed drastically!

"Who is the father? And is he going to take responsibility for this?" He asked with his facing looking murderous.

Even though I was used to my dad's anger problems his face even scared me a little. Even though I am still furious with him, God help Kyoya!

"Um... Kyoya?" I finally said.

Then without saying anything he went to the closest took out a bat and was about to run out the door when I stopped him.

"No dad don't", I yelled.

He stopped turned around to look at me looking very confused.

"But, Haruhi he has to pay for what he has done to you."

"But Dad! I don't want him to know about the pregnancy."

At first he looked confused but then when i started bawling he came over, and gave me a hug. We sat on the couch, and I then told him about what Kyoya had said the week earlier.

**-End of Flashback****-**

* * *

My dad supported my decision in raising Yuki alone even though he thought Kyoya should take some of the responsibility. He also supported me through my last year in college and then when I moved to the US since I got a job there as a lawyer at a law firm. I owed my dad so much.

My dad and I always talked about a variety of different topics over the phone. Specifically ones he enjoyed like clothes, and who the hottest guy celebrity was right now. But at the end of our conversation today the topic of Yuki's birthday came up.

My dad exclaimed, "Oh my gosh Haruhi I just had the most perfect idea ever. Since Yuki's fifth birthday is next week you should come back and spend it with me in Japan!"

"Well I don't know dad. I haven't been back to Japan since you know what happened years ago."

"I really don't want to go back to Japan. There are a lot of bad memories involving Kyoya and my pregnancy over there that I still haven't got over."

"I know Haruhi but I miss you and you can't avoid Japan forever. Don't you want to show Yuki where you used to live?"

I owe dad so much. And he hasn't seen Yuki since he was a baby. I guess I should do at least this for him.

"Okay dad! Since I have the money and I can take time off work, that sounds good."

"Yay! My daughter is finally coming home, and I get to see my grandson. This day couldn't get better!"

* * *

Having to pull the phone away from my ear again so I didn't go deaf from the volume of my father's voice I looked over a Yuki. He was playing with a toy car on the living room floor.

I hope he likes Japan. It's a good thing I taught him how to speak Japanese since he was two. He can almost speak it like a native now.

-Smiles-

"Okay well see you in a week dad. I love you."

"Oh! And I love you too Haruhi!"

"Bye dad."

In the background before I hung up I could hear my father chanting/singing.

"Haruhi is coming ho-me! Haruhi is coming ho-me!"

I giggled and then walked over to Yuki.

I looked down at him and said.

"Guess what buddy we're going to Japan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB SERIES. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR! LOVE YOU BISCO HITORI!**

**This is my first fanfiction so your feedback would be greatly appreciated! XD**

**Kyoya's Pov**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

What is that horrible noise? And how dare it disturb me while I sleep!

Wait, what else could it be except…?

I turned my head to look at my nightstand and my suspicions had been true. The awful noise was coming from my alarm clock.

"Urg," I grunted while slowly sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of my bed.

"This never gets easier does it?" I grumbled while slamming my alarm off.

I walked over to my private bathroom still half asleep, and got ready for the day.

When I got out, my clothes had already been prepared and set out on my bed.

It's just the same old routine every day isn't it?

* * *

I got dressed and then went downstairs to eat breakfast in silence with my family like every morning.

But, this morning I was surprised to see that my father wasn't there. He always eats breakfast with us, unless something extremely important is going on. I wonder what it is.

"You girl" I said while pointing at one of the maids.

"Yes, Master Kyoya?" She asked quite frightened, "I didn't do anything to displease you this morning, did I?"

Sigh

It's annoying how scared the maids are of me in the morning, but at least I guess they have good reasoning behind it.

"No, it has nothing to do with you. I would just like to ask if you know why my father has not joined us for breakfast this morning." I said with a blank expression.

Oh, well the master of the house left very early this morning to take care of some important business. I'm terribly sorry that you weren't informed earlier."

* * *

Then I dismissed her to go back to her work, and she scurried off.

Well, that wasn't helpful at all.

Just as I finished my breakfast the same maid I had spoken to earlier ran into the dining room panting and exclaimed, "Master Kyoya! An important message from your father has just been sent to the estate for you. It says that he wishes for you to meet him at his office at the main hospital."

"Thank you maid-san. I just finished my breakfast so I will head over there now."

I hurried out to my limo which was waiting for me, got in and ordered the driver to take me to the main hospital instead of my normal office.

My life has gotten so much busier since my father stepped down from his position last year and named me his successor, but I don't really mind. What's life without a challenge?

Finally we reached the main hospital, I got out of my limo and headed straight for my father's office.

* * *

I wonder why father wishes to speak to me. I don't think I have done anything that would upset him.

When I reached the office my father's secretary ushered me into his office, and I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Hello my son." My father calmly said from behind his desk. "I know you are probably wondering why I brought you here this morning, but I have something rather important to talk to you about."

"What is it father?" I said respectfully.

"Kyoya my son there is something I have neglected to tell you as successor to the Ootori group. It is something very important that I should have told you years ago but since I never thought you would become my successor it slipped my mind." My father said in a serious voice.

This is really weird! Father always gets straight to the point when he has a conversation. I have never seen him act like this before.

* * *

"What is it father?" I asked again trying to stay calm.

"Well, my son I regret to tell you that there was a clause in the paper that you signed when you are named successor that you have not met yet. It states that if you do not have a blood heir by the time of your 29th birthday or the position of successor will be passed to the next eligible relative."

"What?" I exclaimed angrily, "Why didn't I know about this sooner? My 29th birthday is less than a year away! How do you expect me to produce an heir by then without finding some random women off the street?"

"Kyoya!" my father exclaimed.

I stopped my rant and turned my head to look at my father.

"Kyoya I know that this is very sudden but I believe that if you really try you will be able to definitely meet this requirement. If you want I will set up some marriage interviews for you. Anyway that will be all for today you may leave." My father said dryly.

Then I slumped out of his office.

I will never produce an heir that soon! It's impossible!

* * *

**(Mr.)Yoshio Ootori Pov**

I watched my son sadly walk out of my office.

I started to get back to work when my secretary interrupted me.

"Um excuse me Ootori-sama, but may I ask you a question."

"Of course Hana-san." I said to her. "Oh, and remember I gave you permission to call me Yoshio-sama."

"Well, Ootori-sa… oh I mean Yoshio-sama I got a chance to read the official successor document when I was filing it and there was no clause that said he needed an heir so…. Why did you do that?"

It was very brave of my secretary to ask about my motives but I liked that about her.

"Well let's just say I found out some information a couple of months ago that I wish my son would discover too." I said.

"What kind of information? I mean there is no possible way for him to produce an heir by his 29th birthday because it is about 9 months away."

"Well, what if I told you he already had one?" I said with an evil smirk.

She looked shocked but then she smiled and said, "Then I would say I hope he discovers that for himself too."

I smiled back at her and then she left my office.

Yes, Kyoya my son do discover what you have been in the dark about for all these years.

* * *

Hi everybody! I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story so far. All the questions and comments were very helpful!

I especially want to thank **Valkariekain**, **ShadedStarlight0**, and **JustJolola** for your comments about adding quotations!

**Thank you all! 3**

Oh and for those other people out there reading my fanfic, if any of you have any more comments on how I could improve my writing please review, and if you have questions feel free to shoot me a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB SERIES. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR! LOVE YOU BISCO HITORI!**

**This is my first fanfiction so your feedback would be greatly appreciated! XD**

**Please Review! **

**Haruhi Pov**

"I'm very sorry but there will be another 10 minute delay before we can pull into Narita International Airport." One of the flight attendants announced over the intercom in English "I hope you all had a pleasant flight, and thank you for your patience."

"Looks like we are going to be on the plane a little bit longer buddy, so just sit tight" I said to my very squirmy little son.

He was so excited to be finally in Japan.

"Awwww! Really? Why Mommy?" Yuki exclaimed.

"I don't know why sweetie, but I do know that the pilot and all of the flight attendants are doing it to keep us all safe. Ok?" I explained.

"Ok mommy, but I am still really bored!"

I wonder if flight attendants and pilots understand how long a 5-year-old can actually sit still. I mean this is the second plane we have been on to get to japan. The first flight was 7 hours and now the second flight is 9 hours. That's a totally of 16 flipping hours. I am not sure Yuki can take much more of this. Wait! Haruhi think. Oh I got it!

"Do want to play a game Yuki?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mommy!"

"Ok, how about we play a version of 20 questions." I asked while desperately hoping he would say yes so I wouldn't have to come up with another idea.

"Ok! But how do you play mommy?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Ok, this is not exactly 20 questions but it is a version of it. Instead of 20 questions you'll just ask 10. How about since you're so excited about Japan you can ask me any 10 questions about it."

"Sound good?" I asked.

"Yep!" Yuki said cutely

* * *

"You can start whenever you're ready Yuki."

"Ok! What is your favorite Japanese food?"

Few that's an easy one!

"Oh my favorite Japanese food is Ootoro!"

"What's Ootoro?"

"Ootoro is another name for Fancy Tuna."

"Oh ok." Yuki said.

"You said you were in a club in high school right mommy?"

"Yes, I was." I answered.

Wait, aren't these questions more about me than Japan?

-Sigh-

It doesn't matter. Anything that keeps him entertained is good.

Then he asked his fifth question.

"What was the club called?"

"The Ouran host club."

"What did you do in the club?"

"Oh, I was a host and I entertained ladies that went to Ouran." I said mindlessly.

Then Yuki got a confused look on his face, and I realized what I just told him.

Snap! I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. It used to be something I did so naturally, so I wasn't thinking about how strange it would seem to a five-year old, especially my own son. Shoot! This isn't good!

"Um mommy but aren't hosts supposed to be boy…."

* * *

And before Yuki could finish his question another announcement came on and interrupted him. "There are 5 minutes left untill we can pull into the airport, thank you."

Thank God! That just saved me!

Luckily, Yuki forgot that he was in the middle of asking a question.

"Ok, Yuki you still have four questions left." I told him.

"Ok!" He exclaimed with one of his amazing smiles lighting up his face.

"Who was in the host club with you?" He asked

I smiled just thinking about all my friends.

"Well, there were a lot of other hosts in the club, and I became really good friends with all of them."

"What were their names?"

"Well, there was Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin. They were both identical twins that looked exactly alike. Also, there was my sempai Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone called him Honey, and he liked to eat sweet things and cake. There was Honey's cousin, my sempai Takashi Morinozuka that took care of Honey, but everyone called him Mori. There was the host club president Tamaki Suoh. And lastly there was ….."

Then, I froze. I couldn't tell him his father's name. What do I do?

"And then who, Mommy?" He asked.

"Well, there was your daddy." I said kind of quietly.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry Mommy?" He said while giggling.

* * *

"Ok you still have two questions left sweetie."

"Ok! Um, do you still get to see your friends?" He asked.

"No, I don't buddy because they all live in Japan and we live in America." I said sadly.

Yuki was could be very perceptive sometimes just like his father. So he noticed the sad tone of my voice, and asked as his last question, "You miss them don't you mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart I do very much." I answered sincerely.

Then before either of us could say anything else the flight attendant went on the intercom again and announced that we had just arrived at the airport and could get off the plane.

"Yay!" Yuki said while jumping up and down in his seat. "I can't wait to see Japan!"

We unloaded our luggage, got off the plane and walked into the huge Narita International Airport.

It was so busy. No wonder it's called Japan's most frequented international airport! I thought.

I turned to look at Yuki while saying, "Yuki this is a big airport, so I want you to always be holding my hand, ok?"

But to horror Yuki was not standing next to me. I started looking all over while calling out his name.

What is something happened to him? What if someone took him? I thought.

Meanwhile…..

* * *

**Yuki's Pov**

The airport is so big and pretty! I started walking when I saw a lady that looked like my mommy walk off in another direction, so I followed her.

"Why is mommy leaving without me?" I started running to catch up with her.

When I finally caught up with the lady to my surprise she wasn't me mommy!

I started crying, and searching for her but I must have just wandered too far.

Tired from looking, I walked over to a bench, sat down and continued crying.

What if I never find mommy! This airports so big!

* * *

**Karou Pov**

I had just gotten off my plane from Spain. I had been studying designs there for a couple of months. When I saw a little boy who looked a little familiar crying alone on a bench.

Do you think he's lost? I wondered.

So I walked over to him and asked him if he was and he shook his head.

"Ok, well why don't I wait with you until you find your mommy, sound good?" I asked him.

Again he shook his head.

* * *

**Haruhi's Pov**

I started to panic I was searching all over the place, but still couldn't find Yuki.

Then suddenly I saw him sitting on a bench.

I ran over to him and exclaimed, "Yuki!"

"Mommy!" He yelled back and gave me a huge bear hug.

After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled at him.

Then, I said, "Don't ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mommy! And guess what this nice man stayed with me until you found me!"

Until then I had not realized that there was a man standing next to us.

"Haruhi!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim.

When I finally looked up, I suddenly realized who it was.

"Karou?" I asked shocked.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter because it was really fun to write!**

**Yuki is just so cute!**

**Also, i would like to tell you all that i am also working on another fic right now called where's usa-chan. So you all should check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB SERIES. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR! LOVE YOU BISCO HITORI!**

**This is my first fanfiction so your feedback would be greatly appreciated! XD**

**Please Review! **

* * *

**Haruhi Pov**

I can't believe just arrived in Japan and already I am running into host club members.

"Kaoru?" I asked again still in shock.

"Yes it's me Haruhi!" Kaoru said while squishing me into an enormous hug. "It's so good to see you! We all missed you so much!"

"Mommy do you know him?" Yuki asked while pulling on my pant leg.

"Yes I do sweetie, he is one of mommy's old friends. He was one of the host club members i told you about early."

Then Kaoru looked over at Yuki with a huge smile on his face and said, "I am your mommy's old friend Kaoru Hitachiin, it's nice to meet you. My brother and I used to hang out with her almost every day. We were even in almost all of your mom's classes in high school!"

"Cool! My name is Yuki Fujioka."

Then Kaoru looked back at me and said, "I'm sorry that I never knew you married Haruhi, I would have attended the wedding if I knew!" He said sadly.

"Well, actually I'm not married." I said quietly, so Yuki wouldn't hear what I was saying.

"What! Really? That doesn't seem like you at all Haruhi." Kaoru said sounding quite surprised.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

* * *

Suddenly Yuki's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry buddy?" I asked.

Yuki nodded furiously.

"Hey, I just got a great idea! Why don't I take you guys out to dinner since we have a lot of catching up to do. It will be my treat," said Kaoru.

"Um, well I don't know." I said.

"Please! Please Mommy! I really want to go!"

"Yeah, please mommy!" Kaoru said, trying to imitate Yuki's voice.

Some people never grow up, do they?

"Well, I guess it's okay, but you have to let me help pay. Okay, Kaoru?"

"Whatever you say Haruhi!" Kaoru answered not convincing me at all.

* * *

As we were walking out of the airport, Kaoru whispered to me, "And Haruhi at dinner I will expect to know more about why your boy doesn't have a father."

When we finally arrived outside one of Karou's limo's was already waiting for us.

"Wow! Your car is huge Karou!" Yuki exclaimed.

Kaoru giggled.

"Yuki please address him as Mr. Hitachiin not Kaoru it's impolite." I scolded.

"Sorry Kaoru." I said, "He usually acts more polite than this."

"It's okay!" Kaoru said still laughing. Then he bent down and said "You can call me Uncle Kaoru, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Kaoru!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. "I have never had an uncle before."

"Isn't he the cutest?" Kaoru said.

That reminds me, didn't the twins use to say that exact thing about me back in high school.

"Kaoru! You're not related to him." I said a little annoyed.

"Come on Haruhi, all of us in the host club were practically family."

Practically or actually. I wonder what he would say if he knew the truth. That one of the club members was ACTUALLY related to my little boy.

"Well anyway let's go eat." Kaoru said.

* * *

Then we all got in the limo and started riding to a restaurant that Kaoru must have told his driver to head towards.

"Oh, Haruhi everyone missed you so much! I have to call them!" Kaoru exclaimed, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"No!" I yelled grabbing the phone out of his hands.

"Haruhi? Don't you want to see everybody?" Kaoru asked sounding a little shocked as well as hurt.

"I do Kaoru, but I will see them all eventually. I am staying in Japan for a while, since I could take some time off work."

"Ok Haruhi." Kaoru said still sounding a little put off.

I noticed this and said, "Don't worry Kaoru I will explain everything when we get to the restaurant, okay?"

"Okay!" "You better!" Kaoru said teasing me.

"But can I still call Hikaru, and tell him to meet us there? He missed you sooo much Haruhi!" "Pleaseeee!" Kaoru begged.

I know what he is trying to do. He wants to make me feel bad, so I'll give in and say yes. Well, I know from experience that I won't win this argument, so why even try. I mean it is his twin brother.

"Fine you can call Hikaru." I said defeated.

"Yayyyy!"You're the best Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed, already dialing Hikaru's number like he knew I would give in and say yes.

"Hikaru meet me at our favorite restaurant near Narita International right away! It's important!" Kaoru said speaking into his phone.

It seemed like Hikaru had agreed to meet him because a few seconds later Kaoru said, "Thanks Hikaru, see you there!"

Then he hung up the phone.

"Wait, why didn't you tell Hikaru about Yuki and I?"

"Oh Haruhi its more fun this way! Who doesn't love a good surprise?"

"I can think of some people." I said under my breath.

'What was that Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, nothing Karou."

* * *

A little later we finally arrived at the restaurant of Kaoru's choosing.

It was a huge building surrounded by water with beautiful glass windows running down the sides. It almost looked like the building itself was floating on top of a sparkling lake. The glow of the enchanting candle light was radiating off the windows, and there where very beautiful, intricate designs carved above the entrance. In the middle of the designs was the word "Suiren."

(P.S: Suiren means water lily in English)

That must be the restaurant's name, I thought. It's so beautiful!

"Water lily." I said to myself. It described this place perfectly.

"Uncle Kaoru this restaurant is awesome!"

"Yeah its very beautiful." I said agreeing with Yuki.

"I'm glad you both like it."Kaoru said looking pleased.

Suddenly I snapped back to reality. It's also probably very expensive! I thought.

Kaoru walked up to the hostess desk and told her we needed a table for four.

She was about to say that there was going to be a wait when Kaoru used his host charms on her.

She blushed and then told us a table had actually just opened up.

Of course one just happened to open up. I thought sarcastically.

* * *

She told us to follow her and then seated us at one of the resturants stunning black leather booths.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She said.

"Don't rush!" Kaoru said, "We are still waiting for someone in our party to arrive."

"But it would be nice if we could get some drinks while we wait."

"Oh course! What would you all like?" She asked.

"I would like a diet ice tea." Kaoru said.

"Can I just have some water?" I asked.

"And what would you like sweetheart?" I asked turning towards Yuki.

"Um, do they have lemonade?"

I turned to the hostess.

"Um I don't think we serve lemonade, I'm sorry."

Yuki looked down at his feet.

"I guess I'll just have water than." He said disappointed.

Before the hostess left I saw Kaoru whisper something her ear, and slip her some money.

I wonder what he's up to.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru, I was just wondering. What were you doing at an international airport?" I asked.

"Well Haruhi, I had just arrived back from studying design over in Spain for a couple months. I thought going to Spain might inspire the upcoming collection, I will be working on."

Then the hostess arrived back with our drinks, and handed them out to all of us.

"Lemonade!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly, "I thought you said you didn't serve lemonade."

"I'm sorry but I was actually wrong about that!" She explained.

Kaoru was smiling like crazy while looking at Yuki, who was almost jumping out of his seat, he was so happy.

I knew how Hikaru and he worked, I've known them long enough.

Some people never change! I thought

"Kaoru? Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No Haruhi why would you think something like that?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah mommy! Why would Uncle Kaoru have anything to do with them having lemonade?" Yuki asked innocently.

Poor Yuki! You have no idea how sneaky the twins can be.

"Oh no reason."

"Haruhi, is that really you?" Someone exclaimed behind us.

Hikaru was standing behind us looking like he had just seen a ghost.

He ran over to me and engulfed me into a ginormous hug.

"Oh Haruhi I missed you soooo much! It's not fair to stay away that long!" He exclaimed still squashing me in his embrace.

I can't breathe, can't he be a bit gentler? I thought, but then I remembered just how much I truly missed him and gently returned the hug, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too!" I whispered, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**I think out of all the chapters i have written so far this was my favorite. **

**I just love Haruhi's relationship with the twins!**

**It's just too adorable! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB SERIES. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR! LOVE YOU BISCO HITORI!**

**This is my first fanfiction so your feedback would be greatly appreciated! XD**

**Please Review! **

**Haruhi Pov**

"Hikaru? Hikaru? It's really good to see you too, but can you please stop hugging me now? Everyone is staring." I said sounding flustered.

Well, this is embarrassing! I can't believe Hikaru zoned out while hugging me in the middle of a restaurant.

-Sigh-

What makes it worse are all the stares.

"Hikaru? You still in there?" Kaoru asked, trying to attempt to snap out of it.

Finally after a couple more attempts, he snapped out of it.

"Oh, Haruhi! I'm sorry! I guess I kind of went into shock after seeing you after all this time." Hikaru explained while blushing, and laughing awkwardly.

Then we both walked back over to our booth and sat down. I sat next to Yuki and he sat next to Kaoru.

"Again sorry about that earlier Haruhi, but SOMEONE didn't inform me that you were going to be here, so I was very surprised to see you." He said apologizing again, while turning to glare softly at Kaoru.

"Hey, Hikaru lighten up. What happened over there doesn't even matter, what's important is that we get to see Haruhi again, so don't be so immature. Ok?" Kaoru said, teasing his twin.

Hikaru didn't respond, but he was obviously sulking.

* * *

"Yeah, like Hikaru's the ONLY one being immature Kaoru." I said sarcastically under my breath.

"Um Mommy?" Yuki said. "Are we going to get to order our food soon? I'm really hungry!"

I feel like such a horrible mom! With all the commotion going on with the twins I hadn't been paying any attention to Yuki.

Knowing my boy he was probably patiently listening us, not interrupting because he didn't want to be rude. I thought.

"I'm hungry too buddy. Don't worry I bet our waiter will be here real soon! Ok?" I said, smiling at him.

"Ok Mommy!" Yuki exclaimed.

Hikaru then turned towards Yuki with a confused expression on his face, and said slowly, "Did he just call you Mommy, Haruhi?"

Oh, I forgot I haven't introduced Hikaru to Yuki yet.

"Yes he did Hikaru. I'm sorry I didn't introduce him earlier, but this is my son." I explained.

Hikaru looked extremely surprised by my news.

"Sweetie this is mommy's old friend Hikaru Hitachiin. Kaoru is his twin brother. Why don't you introduce yourself?" I said to my little boy.

"Hi! I'm Yuki it's nice to meet you um….." He said.

"What's wrong Yuki?" I asked

"Um, well, what should I call him Mommy?"

Before I could answer Kaoru said, "You can call him Uncle Hikaru, just like you call me Uncle Kaoru. Ok?"

"Ok!"

* * *

Yuki was smiling from ear to ear when he introduced himself again, "I'm Yuki, and it's nice to meet you Uncle Hikaru."

If I know my boy he's probably happy about the fact that he has two uncles now. I thought.

"Oh, Hi, Yuki it's nice to meet you." Hikaru said.

I could tell he was still very surprised by the news but was trying not to show it.

"So who's his father…?" He asked.

"Shhhh" I said trying to stop him before Yuki heard, but it was too late.

"Oh yeah! Don't you guys know my father? The only thing Mommy told me about him was that he was in a club with you guys." Yuki said. excitedly.

Kaoru's mouth dropped open and Hikaru started chocking on the water he was drinking.

Well, this is just great! I thought sarcastically. I wasn't planning on telling them until the end of the dinner.

"Excuse me Haruhi?" Kaoru said, and then Hikaru finished sounding angry, "But did he say that his dad was in the host club?"

"Yeah, he did." I said quietly with a sigh.

"Wait, but at the airport didn't you say that you weren't married?" Kaoru said.

I just looked down at my plate because I know he knew the answer to that question.

* * *

"Wait Haruhi, your saying that someone in our host club got you pregnant and then didn't take responsibility and marry you?" Hikaru said sounding furious.

Without waiting for my response, Hikaru said enraged, "Who is it? I don't care if we are friends, who did that to you? It's despicable! I'll…. I'll..."

"Hikaru calm down!" Kaoru said. "I'm just as mad as you, but there's a child here." He said, whispering the last part.

Hikaru then looked at Yuki who by now looked extremely confused, and then looked away looking ashamed about the way he acted.

As our waiter arrived I whispered to the twins "Guys, I know this is all a surprise, but could you wait for me to tell you who his father is until we get our food. The food will distract Yuki so I can talk about things I usually wouldn't want to talk about in front of him. Understand?"

They both just nodded their heads.

The atmosphere was pretty awkward until we received our order. The conversation mostly consisted of Yuki asking Hikaru and Kaoru questions about Japan and myself asking how Hikaru has been since I last saw him.

When we all were finally eating our meals, and it was obvious to everyone that Yuki was fully distracted Hikaru asked me, "So can you please tell us who the father is? And please tell me it isn't Tono because if it is I'll kill that idiot!"

"No, it isn't Tamaki-sempai."I said.

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Hikaru still called Tamaki-sempai Tono after all these years.

"Ok good!" The twins said, both sighing in relief.

* * *

"Would it really have been that bad if Tamaki was the father? I asked still laughing.

"Yes." Both twins stated dead serious.

"Ok, then it has to be either Honey-sempai or Mori-sempai because we know it's not either of us." Kaoru said.

"Well, it's not either of them actually." I said sighing. "You're kind of forgetting someone."

I could see them both thinking over who they were forgetting and then it dawned on them.

"Kyoya-sempai!" They both exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" I said. "I don't want Yuki to hear you. But yes Kyoya's the father."

"No way" They both said shocked.

"When did you date Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asked.

"And what I can't figure out is how we didn't know." Kaoru added.

"Well, Kyoya and I dated seriously about 6-7 years ago. Don't you remember that around that same time you both were traveling around to different countries to study design?" I said.

"But Haruhi, I still can't believe Kyoya didn't marry you even though you were pregnant?" Kaoru said. "That doesn't sound like him at all!"

Haruhi! You got to tell them. Well, here I go. I thought.

"Well actually I didn't tell Kyoya I was pregnant, and he doesn't really know about Yuki." I said timidly.

* * *

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't tell him Haruhi! Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Guys you have got to understand! It's a really long story!"

"We've got time." They both stated simply.

Fine! I guess I'll have to explain everything.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you." I said defeated.

I never win against these two.

"So this is what happened. On the night Kyoya and I broke up he had surprised me and taken me out to dinner for my 21st birthday. And…."

"Oh yeah. I remember we were in Italy on your 21st birthday and were really disappointed we couldn't be there." Interrupted Hikaru.

"Do you want me to tell this story or not?" I asked, a little annoyed he interrupted me.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Haruhi! Please continue!" He answered.

"Ok so we went to a restaurant, and somehow we got on the subject of marriage and kids, and he told me that he never wanted to marry anyone, which also included me.

"What he actually broke up with you like that? That's horrible!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That's not how we broke up. I'm not finished yet, there's more, Ok?" I answered.

Kaoru just nodded.

* * *

"He said he never wanted to marry but he did want me to be with him forever. It hurt me that he thought that I was the type of girl that would be okay with not getting married. And we kept on fighting, and eventually I ran out of the restaurant, and never looked back." I said.

"But 2 months later I found out I was pregnant with Yuki and I just didn't know what to do!" I said starting to cry a little.

Yuki noticed and looked up from his meal.

"Please don't cry mommy! What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Oh nothing sweetheart! I think I just got something in my eye." I said.

I don't think that convinced him. I need something else to entertain him. Oh! I think I have something in my purse.

"Yuki, do you want to color a little bit, while us grownups are finishing our conversation." I asked holding out the mini coloring book and crayons that I had in my purse.

"Yeah! Can I please mommy!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yep! Here you go buddy." I said handing them to him.

I then smiled at him.

I just love my boy so much.

* * *

"Haruhi?" Hikaru said, grabbing my hand. "I can't believe all of that happened to you and you had to raise him on your own. It must have been really hard!"

"We wish we could have been there to help you." Kaoru said sincerely.

"It's okay! This happening to me wasn't your fault guys."

"We get that, but we're happy that you told us now, so we can support you." They said in unison.

I lost my composure again while saying, "Thanks guys!"

This is a dream come true! They're so understanding.

Wait! I feel like I am forgetting something. Think Haruhi! Oh! I remember what I needed to ask them.

"Thanks again for your support guys but could you please not say anything to Yuki. He is too young to understand the whole story, and I am afraid that it would really confuse him."

"Well, you're his mom, so whatever you think is best we'll do, but..." Kaoru said and then Hikaru finished, "Don't you think Kyoya deserves to know the truth or at least know at all."

"We really think you should tell Kyoya-sempai!" They said.

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. I'm scared of how he'll react. What if he tries to take Yuki away from me? I couldn't bear it if that happened."

"We would never let him do that!" Hikaru said, trying to calm me down.

* * *

"I know you're not ready right now, but will you promise us that you'll at least let him know before you go back to America." Kaoru asked.

That seems fair. I thought.

"Ok, I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah Pinky swear! I replied laughing.

Somehow even when I am so down, these two can always make me laugh.

"I love you guys, you're the best!" I exclaimed.

Huge smiles then lit up both of their faces.

"We love you more!" They both said in unison.

They always have to win don't they?

I think Yuki had noticed the end of our conversation because he said, "I love Mommy and my uncles more than anybody!"

We all broke out laughing.

I guess they weren't the winners today though.

That's my boy!

* * *

**Hi everybody! XD Thanks for reading. **

**P.S: I'm sorry it took me a little bit to UPDATE! I was working on a chapter for one of my other stories, and was having trouble writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB SERIES. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR! LOVE YOU BISCO HITORI!**

**Please Review!**

**Wow I haven't updated in FOREVER! SORRY! My life has been hectic since my last update. School started up again and that keeps me rather busy so I haven't gotten a chance to continue this fanfiction for a while. But, even though my schedule during school keeps me on my toes the support of all you readers and followers who enjoy this fanfiction keeps me writing, and thinking of ways to make it better. So I would like to give a huge thank you to all the readers out there that enjoy reading my fanfiction, and encourage me with their awesome reviews. So FINALLY after all this time here is my next chapter of Ootori's Heir. **

* * *

**Hikaru: FINALLY ITS UP! I have been waiting FOREVER!**

**Haruhi: Hey Hikaru I am sure the authors doing the best she can! **

**Eternaldance22: Thanks Haruhi! I glad someone understands. -**_Glares at Hikaru_**-**

**Kyoya: Yes Hikaru it would benefit us all if you calmed down. But eternaldance22 you could do better with your time management. You stopped writing at a very inconvenient place in the story. And why did Hikaru and Kaoru get to see Haruhi and not me? I am Haruhi's love interest in this fanfiction!**

**Haruhi: -Blushes-**

**Eternaldance22: Shut up Kyoya! You're just upset that you don't know what I'm going to write next, and jealous that Hikaru and Kaoru got to see her first. I bet your little black book didn't tell you that was going to happen.**

**Kyoya: I am not upset. You're the one acting irrationally.**

**Eternaldance22: Oh really I'm acting irrationally!? I think not! Have you even read the Haruhi's Birthday flashback scene? – **_Smirks_**-**

**Kyoya: -**_Frowns-_

**Hikaru: Oh that was a low blow.**

**Eternaldance22: (**_Comes up with an amazingly perfect idea_**) oh and by the way who said that you're going to be Haruhi's only love interest in this thing? With the way you have been acting why should Haruhi get together with you at all!**

**Kyoya: Wait! It has to be me. It's Haruhi's and my fanfiction!**

**Eternaldance22: Well then you better shape up and act like it's Haruhi's and your fanfiction because who knows what I have planned if you don't! Hehehehe**

**Kyoya: BUT…. **

**Eternaldance22: NO BUTS!** -_Zips Kyoya's mouth closed-_** You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else Kyoya. It's good to be surprised every once in a while.**

**Eternaldance22: (**_Suddenly noticed the readers watching_**) Hahahaha…um sorry about that? -**_Unzips Kyoya's mouth-_**  
**

**Eternaldance22: Sorry Kyoya! **

**Kyoya: You better be sorry, do u know who I am... **

**Eternaldance22: -**_zips Kyoya's mouth closed again-_** OH KYOYA YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK SOMETIMES! UGGHHHH I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE BUT U JUST RUIN IT! SO JUST SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER KYOYA!**

**Eternaldance22: (**_Turns back around nervously) _**I mean here's the next chapter everybody. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**-Eternaldance22-**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I watched the Hitachiin's limo drive down the road until it faded into the darkness of the night. It was late, and the glow from the street laps seemed to illuminate my dad's apartment building. I just stood there staring at it for a while, waiting for my feet to respond with what I was trying to get them to do and start moving towards the door, but they didn't. I felt like I was frozen to the pavement, unable to step forward. Suddenly I was broken from my trance, by a slight tug that seemed to wear at the sleeve of my jacket. I looked down to see my adorable Yuki looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay mommy? Don't you want to go in?" He asked me. His face was full of concern.

"Oh yes Yuki! Sorry about that! It's just that Mommy hasn't been back home in a long time." I said, trying to reassure him that I was fine.

"Okay Mommy." He replied. I could tell that he was sort of reluctant to believe me, but did anyway.

"Let's go then! I'm sure Grandpa wants to see you!" I said enthusiastically, in an attempt to try and cheer him up.

Grabbing hold of his tiny hand I walked with him up the flight of stairs. We walked past several apartments until we reached the one that read #203 Fujioka.

Even after all these years it still looks no different. It feels like just yesterday when I would see that sign every day when I came home.

I squeezed Yuki's hand even tighter in mine for support. Then slowly lifted up my hand and knocked gently on the door.

It's so late! What if he's not up? I thought panicking slightly.

The sound of the apartment door opening interrupted me from my panicking. The apartment door stood open now revealing the person who used to be and still is one of the most important men in my life.

My dad.

* * *

As soon as the door had been opened Yuki exclaimed, "O bāchan" and ran into my Dad's open arms.

(O bāchan means grandma in Japanese)

"Yuki!" My dad Ranka exclaimed back at him. Wrapping his arms around my son, giving him one of his famous hugs.

Why Yuki calls him O bāchan I'll never figure out. Even though I have told him millions of times my dad only dresses as a women, but he is actually a man, he still insists on calling him O bāchan.

Acknowledging him with a nervous smile, I stood awkwardly in the doorway of the apartment. "Dad." I said.

Why should you be nervous Haruhi? He is your father! I know you haven't seen him in a while but you call him all the time. How is this any different than that!

But all my fears vanished for my dad immediately stopped hugging Yuki, walked over to me, and crushed me into a spin bending hug.

"Oh, Haruhi! You have no idea how much I missed you! I can't believe my little girl is finally home at last." He exclaimed softly, while getting all emotional.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I said, "I missed you too Dad."

Suddenly I felt all these different emotions hit me at once, and silent tears started falling from my eyes. This made me press into the hug even more, trying to shield Yuki from seeing my breakdown.

Haruhi! Pull it together. You never show your emotions like this, especially in front of Yuki. I thought, scolding myself.

I pulled myself together enough that no one would have guessed that I had just been crying , and drew away from the hug looking up to see the reassuring site of my dad's smiling face.

* * *

Unexpectedly my dad's smiling face turned into one of frustration and worry.

"By the way Haruhi, do you know how worried I was about you? Your flight got in hours ago! And you didn't even call to tell me you were going to be late! Where have you been?" He questioned.

Good going Haruhi! Running into Hikaru and Kaoru made you forget that you would arrive late at your father's. Of course he would worry.

"Well?" He said, waiting for me to reply.

I didn't reply for a couple seconds for i was contemplating whether I wanted to tell him about running into Hikaru and Kaoru, right now. It might make him think of a certain someone, who he doesn't really have a high opinion of right now!

(I think you know what someone I mean! Hint, Hint: It starts with a K and ends with yoya!)

Quickly deciding against telling him and said, "Oh, sorry dad! I took Yuki to dinner after we got off our flight. Yuki was really hungry."

I tried not to meet his eyes as I said it because as everybody who has ever known me knows I am a terrible, I mean TERRIBLE liar. And my own father knows that most of all.

He looked at me skeptically for a moment, before his expression went back to his normal cheery one.

Few! That was a close one Haruhi!

I guess I celebrated too soon because Yuki exclaimed, "Yeah, O bāchan it was sooo fun! And I even got to meet some of mommy's old friends! It was really cool!"

Shoot! Why me?

* * *

My Dad turned to look at Yuki wearing one of his fake smiles. The one he used to mask how angry he actually was by looking completely innocent. Luckily Yuki didn't know the difference, and would just think it as his normal smile. But I knew! I knew the difference EXTREMELY well!

"Really, Yuki? That sounds very fun!" He said.

"Yeah it WAS!" Yuki shouted, exaggerating the word "was" as he spoke. "We went to this amazing restaurant that looked like it came out of one of the picture books mommy reads to me at night. Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru are really funny! And…And I even got to drink Lemonade! It was awesome!"

"It sounds amazing Yuki! I would love to hear all about it."

He then looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall and continued, "But isn't it getting kind of late."

He turned his head to look at me. His eyes looked so persuasive, as if they where trying to will me to do what he wanted. I could tell by this look that he wanted to talk to me alone without Yuki in the room. And since it was truly very late, and also Yuki's bedtime I decided to go alone with it.

While looking down at my son I said, "OH that's right! I think it is time for you to be heading to bed, isn't it?"

An adorable pout had now formed on Yuki's cute little face.

"Awwww, do I have too?" Yuki wined.

"Yes you do. You had a very long day."

And aren't you tired from flying in the airplane, and going to dinner?" I asked.

"But, I'm not tired." He replied, while yawning.

I was not convinced. My eyebrow rose as I looked at him, with an 'Are you serious?' type of expression written on it.

He yawned again before saying, "Really I'm not!"

His attempts to convince me were just so cute, that i couldn't help giggling a little.

"I can see that." I replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Come on!" I said, while picking him up.

Once he was in my arms, he closed his eyes, and lazily clung to the fabric of my shirt.

"Dad, I'll be right back, after I put Yuki to sleep." I whispered to my father.

"Okay!" He replied, "Have sweet dreams Yuki, I'll talk more with you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Okay…O…bāchan." Yuki slurred drowsily.

Then I carried him to the room where my dad and I used to sleep, assuming that is where he would go to bed. He looked exhausted and kept rubbing his eyes. When I arrived in the room I was surprised to see that three futons had already been laid on the floor. There were two larger sized ones on the right, and then a smaller one on the left, which looked extremely familiar. I stared at it for a few seconds before finally coming to the conclusion that it was one of my old futons from when I was a child. I laid Yuki down on it and tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Yuki, I love you!" I whispered soothingly.

I turned to leave the room but Yuki reached out and caught my hand.

"Mommy will you tell me a story."

I smiled. "Okay sweetie, but a short one. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Can you tell me my favorite one? You know the one you made up a couple months ago." He asked, knowing I would understand what he was referring too.

"Oh that one?" I asked.

* * *

"Mmmhmmm." Yuki answered while slightly nodding his tiny head in a drowsy sort of fashion.

I still can't believe this is his favorite story. I told him this story one night after he asked me to make one up. I based it off my experience with Kyoya, but I never thought I would have to tell it more than once. I thought, before saying anything.

Okay." I whispered, "Well once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by 6 noble princes, who the people adored. The princes were adored because of their charming personalities. The head prince who liked to call himself "The king" was a romantic, and always acted like a gentlemen. Two of the other princes were twins, and they were both really funny. Also, there was a prince who was very cute and loved cake. The cute prince had a cousin who was also one of the princes and he was caring, strong, gentle, and always looked out for his cousin. But, the sixth prince was different than the others. The people of the kingdom did adore him but he was known throughout the kingdom to have a sort of serious, cold personality, even though under the surface he was a nice person.

Our story really begins though when a young maiden, a commoner moved to the kingdom, and changed the sixth prince's life FOREVER! The girl accidentally broke the princes' very expensive vase, and had to become their personal servant to pay off her debt, for she had little money. The young maiden and all the princes quickly became great friends. And as she grew closer to them she discovered that there was a lot more to them then what the people of the kingdom thought. But, the prince that interested her most because he was sort of like a mystery to her was the 6th prince. She noticed that he would do kind things for others, but then claim that he only did it when he had something to gain. She knew that wasn't true though, and that he had an extremely kind heart, and not just because he gained things from helping others. And she started to fall in love with him.

At the same time she was falling for him, he was also falling for her. He loved how she was honest to people no matter what, but also kind at the same time, and that she was hard working. One day, they finally admitted there feeling to each other. Years later after that day the maiden and the prince where still in love, but that's when the problem started. The young maiden found of that the prince didn't intend on getting married ever. Not even to her. Even though she loved him, she knew she had to leave. So the night after she found out she fled from the kingdom, brokenhearted. The commoner was so sad that she thought she'd never move on. She even started to believe that happy endings didn't exist. But, she didn't know at the time that fate was going to bless her with the best gift of all. And a couple months later gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Even though, the prince was not in her life the young maiden lived out the rest of her days with her adorable son and actually felt like she got her happily ever after. The End!"

* * *

I looked over at Yuki, and his eyes were closed. So, thinking he'd fallen asleep during the story I had got from where I was sitting next to his futon and started to move towards the door, but his hand shot out, surprising me and grabbed the sleeve of my shirt lightly.

"Mommy, Can I ask you something? I have been thinking about it a lot even since the first time you told me this story"

"Sure, but is there any way it can wait to morning? You seem exhausted sweetheart."

"Um, well it won't take that long." He replied enthusiastically.

I could see that he was just dying to ask me his question, so why not just go along with it.

"Okay buddy ask away, but right after this you have to fall asleep. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Thank you!" He replied quietly.

I could tell even though this seemed to be important to him he was still struggling to stay awake.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Um well Mommy, I just wanted to know if the maiden and her son even see the prince again? "I mean does her son ever meet his daddy?"

"Um well I don't know Yuki, that's the end of the story." I answered honestly.

But when his expression immediately became painfully stiff, like he was trying to control himself from crying I knew that his question had nothing to do with the story.

And it pained me even more to see him this sad, for I knew I had played a part in causing it.

"This question doesn't have to do with the story does it, Yuki?" I asked.

* * *

He then broke down crying. "No it doesn't Mommy! I just wanted to know because…..because I want to meet my daddy just like i bet the boy it the story does."

He kept trying to wipe the huge tears which were now running down his face.

Immediately I pulled him into a huge hug. I sat him on my lap, and rocked him back and forth gently, whispering words like "I love you", and "Everything is going to be fine, don't cry." Tears started to build up in my own eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall.

Haruhi be strong! You have to be strong for Yuki.

Even after his crying slowed I kept him in my arms, cradling him to my chest.

Finally, I broke the silence and said, "I know that you want to meet your father more than anything Yuki. And I'm so sorry you haven't been able to yet. Mommy hates to see you so sad. And I wish I could do something about it. But, all I can really do is say that no matter if you meet him or if you don't I will always love you more than anything. You mean the world to me."

He then tightened the hug. "I love you too Mommy! You're the best Mommy in the whole world. It's just that it makes me sad sometimes not having a daddy like the other kids."

"I know buddy. And hey who says you won't in the future. Anything can happen in the future." I said trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know." He said reluctantly, while finally pulling away from the hug to look up at my face.

"Hey don't think like that." I ordered gently, "Sometimes believing in something is all it takes for it to come true. And even though it's hard to do at times. You should never give up on dream and I know meeting your dad is yours."

A smile immediately lit up his face. "Really? Okay Mommy!"

* * *

Realizing how late it was I said, "Well Yuki it's definitely time for bed now."

"That SHORT STORY took way longer than I thought it would." I laughed, while emphasizing the words "short" and "story".

This also caused Yuki to laugh as he replied, "Hahahaha, Okay!", while crawling back into his futon.

After Yuki was finally sleeping, I walked over to one of the larger futons and laid down on it.

Oh, times like these are when I wish Kyoya was here, so Yuki wouldn't be so sad.

And then for the second time that evening I cried. I just let tears stream down my face, until my eyes were red and puffy.

How did my life turn out like this? How did it turn out to be so hard? Everything wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I was supposed to eventually marry Kyoya and have kids, not end up being a single mother.

"Why me?" I asked myself quietly, while continuing to sob.

Sleeping Yuki stirred a little, and I covered my face with my hands to muffle my cries a little.

Even though Kyoya broke my heart, it still sometimes aches for him like a part of me is missing. I want him to hold me in his arms and for him to tell me how much he loves me. But that can never be again. For he made his choice years ago, and then I had to make mine. I thought as I drifted to sleep.

I lazily smiled and welcomed it for sleep is a place where there's no crying or sadness, but where dreams become reality.

* * *

**Ranka's POV**

I was still fuming a little as I stood in the kitchen waiting for Haruhi to come back from putting Yuki to bed, so we could talk. I wasn't angry that she ran into the Hitchiins's just that she decided not to tell me.

But I guess that's what I should have expected though. Haruhi always if thinking of others and probably didn't want to upset me. She has always been like that. So independent and so strong, feeling like she can't rely or confide in anyone.

I picked up a book that was on the kitchen counter and started to read it. After waiting at least another 30 minutes, I decided to go and check on her.

"She's been in there a while." I said to myself.

I walked to the bedroom and was about to open the door when I heard quiet sobbing from the other side of it.

There was no doubt in my mind who it was. I had raised her since she was a baby and I knew her cry.

I stood there at the door waiting for the sound of Haruhi's cries to cease before entering for I knew she wouldn't like me to see her cry.

Only after waiting at least five minutes after the cries stopped and the house was silent did I entered the room.

* * *

Haruhi was laying on one of the larger futons I had laid out asleep. She was all curled up and a slight frown was on her sleeping face.

I walked over to her and tucked her in under the futons covers.

"Hahahaha." I chuckled to myself quietly, "It's funny! Moments like this make me feel like no time has passed."

But as I looked over and saw my adorable grandson sleeping on the smaller futon it reminded me how untrue that statement actually was.

Even though Haruhi will always be my little girl, she is also now a parent too.

I turned back to look at my daughter, gently rubbing her back as she slept, like I used to when she was upset as a child.

I kissed her on the head, and whispered, "Goodnight,I love you Haruhi!" Before heading toward the door.

As I exited the room I whispered to myself, "I just wish she would realize how much."

* * *

**Wow! This chapter turned out to be long! It's just once i started writing i couldn't stop. Anyway thanks for reading everybody i hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it. Especially Ranka's POV because i have always thought that he was an awesome father, and I'm glad i got to write him as one. By the way sorry for some of the grammar mistakes. I wrote this chapter pretty late at night.**

**Also, Please give me your feedback.**

**You can send me a PM or write a review.**

**It would be easier for me if you reviewed by either works. **

**Bye, and thanks again. XD  
**


End file.
